


The Rise of Kylo Ren

by Kysolo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Bendemption, F/M, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Slow Burn, Smutt, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, because I can and because Ben Solo deserves better, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysolo/pseuds/Kysolo
Summary: What if the force awakened in someone else?
Relationships: kylo ren x reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Force Sensitive

The metal restraints that where made for a beast held your hands, the senator of Corellian together as two stormtroopers escorted you towards the ships headquarters. The first order had invaded a transport heading towards Coronet, and before you knew it you and a few others where taken aboard Starkiller base. 

When you walked in the first thing you noticed was the smell. Putrid and metallic, only then did you see the trail of blood leading down a closed door. Despite this you stood tall, as the door opened and a cloaked figure stepped inside. Another man trailed behind, gloved hands setting down a blaster on a nearby table. 

"You requested an audience, what for?" The cloaked figure was quiet as the other man did the talking. "I want to negotiate with you, in hopes Corellia won't have a loaded gun aimed at its people." A quick glance towards the blaster, maybe a brief moment of temptation to take it and blast the man in the face. Not a good idea. "And what do you want to negotiate?" 

"My servitude, and my political support." The man walked to grab the blaster. Maybe he noticed? "It would be beneficial to the first order, having a Corellian alley, but your post means nothing the moment they find out you've betrayed them." The cloaked figure who had stayed silent up until this point walked forward. "She lies." 

At this your heart rate went up, palms sweating as you squeezed them tight enough to turn your knuckles white. "The transport had regular civilians not politicians, this was a setup to get her aboard the ship." The distorted voice spoke in monotone, but it felt like each word was a stab as realization hit. How could he know? 

"You're wondering that now, but I can see everything so clearly," he paused, raising his hand as a weight was holding you in place. The throbbing sensation at your forehead felt never ending as the cloaked figure moved closer. "I know who you are and why they've sent you." The other man looked at you, eyes narrowing as he squeezed the blaster in his hand. 

The tense feeling left as soon as it had appeared. And with it so had the cloaked figure, circling behind you, studying you. "Unfortunately many of them confessed, and we knew exactly who you where before you arrived." The man with the blaster had spoken up, and bitterness from his words felt sweet compared to the feeling you felt knowing you'd been betrayed. "Maybe you'd like us to pay your planet a visit, I'm sure they'd like their best fighter back in one piece." 

"Isn't that right general?" you flung forward landing a punch at the man with the blaster, hopping to disarm him. But it was too late, he had it aimed at your head and the familiar sound of the blast rung in your ears as you held a hand out to stop it. Stop it? There was no stopping it. You expected to fall back, to feel the life leave your body, but instead there was a warmth at your fingertips. 

"Impossible." You opened your eyes, not remembering when they'd closed, and saw the bolt of the blaster inches from your fingertips. There was a thrumming in your head, that traveled through your body in waves as she realized she had stopped the blast mid air. At this The cloaked figure was at your side, the blaster flying off in a different direction with a flick of his wrist. 

The crackling noise of the lightsaber burned at your ear, it's warmth heating your neck as the cloaked figure had the saber nearly pressed to your neck. "How did you do that?" It wasn't how loud he said it, but rather the fury and urgency in his tone that made a shiver run up your spine. 

You thought about it, thought about how badly you didn't want to die, and how out the act had felt surreal. "I don't know." It was barely above a whisper, your mouth dry and hoarse as you found the air leaving your lungs. Breathe. "Hux," The cloaked figure turned to the man behind him, who was still on the ground from the punch, his nose bleeding as a fresh bruised formed at his top lip. "Change of plans, I'll deal with this one myself."

It wasn't the fact that he hadn't said a word since he walked you over to an interrogation room, or that moments before this his saber had nearly been pressed to your neck. But the way his presence made the room feel tense, it made you feel suffocated, like you didn't have enough room to breathe. Like you where only barely breathing because he was letting you. And that's probably the case. 

You'd hear of him before. Heard about how he used mind tricks to get information, and no one could resist him. The thought of him knowing everything about you made you feel vulnerable. He turned to face you, from where you sat at the interrogation chair. "How is it you know how to use the force, did it call to you before?" He walked closer in the light, where you could almost hear his breathing through the mask. 

"I don't know." He was silent, and you half expected him to lash out as snap your neck. But he didn't. "You don't?" he paused, his hand reaching for the side of your head, hovering as a throbbing sensation rushed through you like a headache. "You don't," It was more an answer to himself than a question this time, and he shifted his fingers as the pain only grew. "It's the first time you've felt this, have you ever done it before?" 

You spoke through gritted teeth "I've never done something like that before." The pain shifted to the other side, and it felt numbing at this point. "I can tell you're not lying." He pulled back, as did the pain. And he stood there, looking at his gloved hand. "Do you know, about the force." If it wasn't for the mask you wouldn't even be able to tell he was breathing heavily. "No, I don't understand any of this." 

"Would you like to?" He paused, looking to the door as if someone was going to catch him. "I can teach you," you pulled against the restrains, from frustration and maybe anger. "Why should I, how can I trust a coward who hides behind a mask." Now he seemed angry. He was too quiet, and the moment his hand came up you expect it to come down with a saber to strike you down. But instead it came down to his helmet, and he took it off. 

You didn't expect to see a man. A man with the eyes of someone who had nothing to fear, but yet seemed equally as frightened. "I know what they where doing to you. They sold you out because they needed to get rid of you," he paused swallowing as he glanced down at your eyes, probably reflecting the shock you felt from hearing his words. "You where nothing more to them than a bargain, but you can be more." 

You felt the sting of tears pulling at the corners of your eyes, and gritted your teeth as you looked down, ashamed at showing emotion in front of him. "You have potential, I felt the strength of the force within you." He unleashed the restraints, extending out a hand. "Why are you doing this?" 

He stood there, probably questioning his own actions, and looked at you, eyes searching for an answer. "I looked into your mind, and saw your future," he took in a shaky breath, as you looked at his hand. "And what did you see?" You anticipated his answer, considering your own. "You joined me." It might have been the anger you felt deep inside, knowing you had been betrayed, but something told you to give in. And you took his hand.


	2. Breaking

Due to his request you had been given to him as an apprentice. At first you regret your decision to ever say yes. But the anger had fueled your actions and now there was no going back. With time you began to understand things. You'd sit in empty rooms with him and he'd test your mind to the limit as he taught you about the force.

You didn't understand how people could mock him. Sure from time to time he lost his temper. But there was something about him that not a lot of other people saw. And it started with his determination. You'd never say it aloud but you admired that about him. Within a month he had taught you well, and eventually you had learned to block him out from your mind.

Then there came the time for your physical training. From the start he had pushed you to be on his level and nothing less. But it was effective and you learned quick. Or his saber would slice you in half. You still didn't have one of your own, and when you asked he said 'in time.' However the quicker you learned the closer you got. 

Not that he joked around, or had lunch with you. But the comfort of just having his presence around, and having a place at his side felt satisfying. It felt so easy to let go of your past with him, remembering the mockery from your previous superiors was nothing compared to the respect you received when walking by his side. But that's all you both ever saw each other as, and nothing more. 

You would train, eat in silence, and repeat it every day. To him you where his student, and he was just your teacher. Someone who had unknowingly given you a new life, a way out. Today however was different. You'd be going with him to find a new rebel settlement in a tundra like planet. And while Hux had spoken up against it, Kylo Ren had disregarded his protest. 

But don't misunderstand. You weren't receiving special treatment from Kylo Ren. Because people hadn't see how he'd trained you, how some days the bruises hurt more than the occasional lightsaber burn. How he'd fling you against the wall for your incompetence to keep up with him. How his every move wasn't delicate and considerate of your gender, since he treated you as he would an enemy. How you'd come face to face to death every time he trained you. People didn't see that. 

They didn't know he only saw you as an extra life to spare. A more decorated stormtrooper, who knew how to use a saber. You scoffed as you loaded aboard his ship. He walked up shortly after, handing you a thick cloak similar to his. "This isn't training, stay alert when we arrive." You put on the cloak, sitting on the seat besides his as he set the course to Mustafar. I thought we where going to- 

"I sense the unease, trust in me." He kept a steady hand on the ship, steering it to light-speed as he glanced at you. "My apologies." The planet came to full view, hot and fiery as Kylo Ren drove the ship closer to its atmosphere. When you landed you hadn't expected the silence as he lead you to a broken structure on the brink of collapse. 

It was as if a bomb had been triggered, and a hoard of masked figures came out of nowhere to attack you both. His saber was already at his side, and all you could do was stand behind him, covering his back. Without a weapon. "Take this, it should lead you to what we came here for." He hadn't told you what it was but the device he handed you lead a trail into the collapsing building. 

He made sure you weren't being followed, blocking their path as he stuck down body after body. You rushed inside, the trail ending in-front of a black box, the latch sealed and covered in dust. You picked it up, and as you did a figure came at you from behind, hitting you in the side of your head hard enough for you to nearly black out. 

You sat up, rolling back as another attack came this time from the staff they where carrying. You knocked into several broken columns fumbling back to dodge the attacks. But you hadn't noticed the second figure come up from behind, hands restraining your own as they pushed you down. They pulled out a knife, raising it above your head, and then you felt the gut wrenching feeling.

You where about to die. You called out to anyone, anything, and as the shadow of Kylo Ren's cloak stepped into view and object flew at you from behind. It didn't feel foreign, you knew what it was like to hold a lightsaber, but it was different than Kylo Ren's. Nevertheless you turned it on as you sliced the mans hands off with a swift roll of your wrists, turning your kneeled body to shove it into his gut. Bringing it back to do the same to the one behind you. 

The two bodies hit the ground as Kylo Ren came in view, he was panting as he walked up to you. But froze the moment he saw the saber in your hand. "Where did you get that." You looked down, seeing the vibrant red saber in your hand. "It came to me, when I called out for it." He let out a shaky breath, seeing past you to the black box on the ground. "Bring that aboard the ship, we're done here." He turned around, pausing before he left. "I think it's time you met with Snoke."


	3. Duel of the Fates

You walked behind him, the box you'd found had been moved to his quarters and the saber you'd found had been taken by him. He walked you to a different room, with a large chair and a narrow pathway. He kneeled down, placing the saber on the ground in silence as you did the same, your body shaking as a large hologram looked down at you both. "This is the so called apprentice you mentioned, is it not?"

"Yes." You feared to look up more, as the figure hummed in response. "Interesting," he paused and something made you look up, as his eyes widened at your face. "When I look at you I can read you so clearly, nothing special," he tilted his head, and with a shift of his holographic fingers your body was flung up in the air to meet his eyes. "But when I look past that at your heritage, and why the force so strongly calls out to you I can only hear one name." 

"Kenobi." He spat the word out like it was vulgar, and you felt Kylo Ren stand up when a foreign grip squeezed at your body. "How ironic you'd be teaching a Kenobi the ways of the sith." He let your body down harshly, your hands and knees hurting from the impact. "Continue her training, this could be useful in the future to strengthen the mighty Skywalker bloodline." 

Your body felt tense, the pain was numbed out as you heard the famous Skywalker name being mentioned. Who is he referring to? "There is something else," Kylo Ren had spoken up since you'd both walked in, showing the hologram the lightsaber you'd found. "This came to her." The hologram grunted, shifting in the large seat as he glanced at you. "To think Darth Vader's lightsaber would call out to a Kenobi, the irony." 

You bit your tongue, holding back questions you wished could be answered, instead you bowed down as the lightsaber came to you once more. It's shinny base nearly reflecting your face. It somehow felt foreign up until this point but now you found yourself feeling like you did back on Corellia. "Teach her how to use it, I expect full progress when I meet her." 

The hologram shut off and Kylo Ren stood up, leaving you kneeling on the ground as you felt a wave of emotions hit you all at once. Your chest was too tight to feel like crying, instead you wanted to scream, run away and forget you ever existed. Kylo Ren had paused, saying something you muted out through the throbbing feeling you felt in your head. "I'm sorry, I just needed a moment." 

You pushed yourself up as you walked towards him, his pacing resumed as he lead you down the hall, to a different part of the ship. A part you hadn't seen yet. Only when he opened the door did you realize it was his chambers. "Sit, I have a lot to talk to you about." He removed his helmet, in the time of your training his hair had grown longer and it was evident as it clung to his neck. "Did you know?"

He turned to look at you as he set his helmet down, "When we first met, is that why you didn't kill me." His jaw clenched, and he looked frustrated. "I didn't, I couldn't even sense the force within you." You looked down at the saber. Darth Vader's saber. "I don't understand any of this, I thought I could through your teachings and I thought if I did what you told me you'd keep me alive longer, but I can't do this, I didn't want to be a part of this." 

"I know." He walked closer, then past you as he stood near the large window. "Before this I was a thief a smuggler, a nobody, who had an opportunity to be a pilot and ranked up to become a general. I'm not a Jedi, or a Sith, or whatever you want to call it." He looked at you with tired eyes, like somehow he sympathized with you. "I can't stay quiet anymore, I learned to obey orders but first and foremost I'm my own person, and kill me if you want but I can't do this anymore, it's not who I am."

"I won't." You looked at him, looking small in his own room, as he let out a deep sigh. "I stand by what I said I won't kill you, this just changes things between us." "How?" He turned to you again, "My grandfather was trained by a Kenobi, and now I'm teaching a Kenobi to use my grandfathers lightsaber, I'll say this is a big change between us." His voice had a tinge of frustration as he pinched his nose bridge. "You're a Skywalker?"

He seemed pissed now. "And you're a Kenobi, someone who turns out to have more importance than they know they do." He seemed to be shifting from frustration to anger as he paced around the room. "I'll have your room moved next to mine, and have that cleaned off." He pointed at the saber. "In the meantime let's continue your training."

Something about it was therapeutic. The way the saber felt in your hand, the way the sound hummed at your ear as you swung it, and how the hilt vibrated with every new strike. It was elegant, to fight with  
a lightsaber. Not like the staff Kylo Ren had taught you to practice with, or the variety of blasters you knew how to use. It was more like a dance than a fight, and as you familiarized yourself with it Kylo Ren had intently watched. 

"Good," he stood up, walking towards you as he shed his cape and ignited his own saber. "If this was a show, but you have to be ready for a battle." He raised his arm, his saber coming down with it inches from your shoulder. You brought your own saber to collide with his pushing him back. You spun it around, as his saber stoped it from hitting his arm. "I am." He circled you, saber pointed at your head. 

"Are you?" You lunged forward, saber colliding with his again as you both fought for dominance. While his sheer size had the upper hand, you where much quicker, and in a swing you'd torn off half his cape. This continued on until sweat had built up in your palms and neck, each attack more brutal than the last like he was trying to tear you apart. In a harsh strike you'd fallen back, as he fumbled backwards against the wall, both sabers hitting the ground. 

You reached out as he did the same, his saber landing in your grasp as he ignited yours. You both collided again, but this time something overtook you. A feeling like you wanted to complete destroy him as you used the arm guards to disarm him and dig one end into his shoulder. His eyes widened as he steeped back, calling to the saber, but by then it was too late, you had already landed the blow on the side of his face, a scar that ran up to his brow and ended near the new hole in his shoulder. 

You raised the saber above your head to strike him down and in a moment you almost did. And then you saw them. His mind was so open and clear, his memories flowing through you as you felt the conflict within him. He seemed scared. "Finish it." He looked up at you, clutching at the side of his face, like an animal begging to be put out of its misery. "I can't." You dropped his saber, looking around the room to see all the chaos and destruction from your duel as he sat up. "You almost did." 

"I'm-" you let out a shaky breath, seeing the blood drip down from his open wounds to the ground as you leaned down next to him. "I'm sorry, are you alright." His brow was furrowed, as you reached out to touch his face. He closed his eyes leaning into your touch as his hand came up to touch yours. So lonely, and touched starved. It only lasted for a moment, before he was pulling away fumbling to walk towards the door. "Let me help you." 

"I'll take you to the medical bay." You had his arm flung over your shoulder as he balanced himself on you. "I can't," he seemed short of breath as more blood hit the ground. "I can't be seen like this, just take me to my chambers." You did as you where told, and somewhere along the line he had lost consciousness, but his legs kept dragging themselves to his chambers. When you arrived you set him down on his bed, noticing your hand had been covered in his blood. I did this to him. 

Despite how you saw him you felt guilty for doing this to him as he groaned in pain. You went to his bathroom retrieving a towel as you you kneeled down next to his bed. You unzipped his many layers leaving his flesh exposed, the ugly red gash open and bleeding out. You didn't know what to do, only soaking up the blood with the towel as he clenched his teeth. Then you had a thought.

You raised your hand, using the force to pull the flesh together, pulling it down and forcing it to seal itself shut. He let out a groan as his arm flailed grabbing onto your arm, he let out huffs of breath as he saw you close his wound shut. "Does it still hurt?" There was no response as he looked at where his hand gripped your arm. "Do you need something?" 

"Water," he swallowed, as you handed him a cup you got from his bathroom. "Anything else?" Your company. You blinked a few times, not knowing if those where your own thoughts or something else. "Master-" "No, that's all." He sat up leaning his head against the bed frame. "Get out." His voice was cold, just like it was when he interrogated you the first time you met. The progress you'd made with him evaporated as he turned away.


	4. Distance

You hadn't seen him since. You had trained alone, maybe in hopes he'd be there, but he didn't show up. You asked out of concern, and the only response you got was they didn't know. So you approached the man with the blaster, who you later found out was called Hux. "He's away on a mission." Was all he'd told you, and you where forced to go into a mundane routine. 

It was on days like today that the basic need to eat felt tiring. You looked at your rations, the grey like substance that tasted like vitamins an fuel making you sick as you sat alone in your chambers. You had been moved closer to Kylo Ren's room, and maybe if you didn't feel guilt and concern you would have stayed in one of the standard rooms. It was bigger, but that didn't make it any less lonely. 

Your room before was filled with decorate medals and racing trophies. Images of different ships and things from different planets scattered around in a jumbled mess where you came and left. This room was empty, and it felt like a prison. At least when he was around you had a purpose, but now that he wasn't around it felt like you where a prisoner with an extended leash. 

You pushed the plate aside, sitting on the edge of the bed as you tied you shoes, getting ready train again before bed. It wasn't like you needed it, you had improved quickly, but it was more of an excuse, a way to keep you occupied. Therapeutic if you will. And suddenly you felt a force near you, like a magnet pulling you towards it as your body felt empty in your surroundings. And then he was standing before you. 

His scar had healed by now, his robes where replaced, equally as dull in the signature black. But even so you felt your heart pull tight, as it hammered against your chest in his presence. "You're here," It was almost odd to think you felt relieved to see him again. Almost. "How are you here." "The force seems to be connecting us." You walked closer towards him. "I can't see your surroundings."

"Where are you right now?" He stepped closer, looking at the floor as if that'd give him a clue. "In my chambers, but," you paused, before walking closer. "I don't understand, you left without saying anything." He swallowed, clenching his fingers into a tight fist at his side. "Why would I need to tell you anything." His question felt like a slap to the face, and you felt your face drop, wearing a stiff mask. 

"I was just worried, I felt sorry for what I did." He squinted his eyes, his mouth twitching as he moved closer. "You should feel sorry you didn't finish it when you had the chance." Your brows furrowed, "Why do you talk like that, like you wouldn't mind if I killed you, it's almost like you hope I would." His face softened for a moment, his jaw clenched. "Is that what you want?" 

You got so close to him you could feel his breath against your skin. "The day we trained together I saw the dark within you, and I knew you'd be the one to kill me." His hand looked like it wanted to reach out. But you knew he wasn't there. Although his breath feels so real. "You don't know that, on that same day I saw your conflict, deep within you as you tried to hide it." Your hand reached up, partially because you wanted to see if it would go through him. Only it didn't, and you felt him.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he shuddered. "Don't..." you placed your other hand on his broad chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. "Because you're conflicted?" He looked down at you, the stars trapped in his eyes. "You're suffering on your own, and you hide it behind your mask." His hand reached up to grab yours, gently, as he squeezed his lips together taking in a breath. "Why not let go?"

"I can't," he paused, the light in his eyes leaving him, and for a moment he looked afraid. "He won't let me." You where to afraid to ask him about it, because maybe he would leave. But it was too late, he was gone and you fell forward grabbing air. It felt lonely without him there, and you didn't know why. It was as if your hatred towards him became nonexistent, and instead was replaced with something else. And you where too scared to admit what it really was. 

The next time you saw him he was coming back from his mission. Descending from his ship in his mask as he walked towards headquarters. He walked quickly like he had a purpose, and it was mesmerizing to see the way his cape flowed with each step. So much you didn't notice he was walking towards you now. "I need to talk to you,"

You took it as a hint to follow him. And he lead you to an empty meeting room. His silence was expected but it didn't feel familiar. And it wasn't until you where alone and he removed his helmet you'd seen why. He didn't have his usual stoic expression, instead it was kind, as he approached you and brought you into a hug. This was unexpected. "I should have done this sooner." He sounded tired, and maybe that made you hug him tighter. 

Somehow you just stayed like this. And when you both pulled away in a moment you almost felt temped to kiss him. and you felt he did too, his eyes looking down at your lips with a fire in them you'd only ever seen during a fight. And then you where pulling on his robes, bringing him down closer as his lips hovered near yours. "I should stop," despite this he made no effort to pull away. "What's stoping you?" 

"I don't know." his hand rested in the back of your neck, pulling you closer. "Then let go," your hands came up to cup his, your lips finally meeting as he leaned into the kiss. There was inexperience behind the kiss, but that didn't mean he wasn't just as passionate. backing you into a table as he lifted you up and continued kissing you. The only witness was the light of the galaxy behind you as his hands cupped your face his body colliding with yours. 

There was a knock on the door, "Sir you're needed at a meeting." He pulled away, grabbing his helmet as he answered the stormtrooper. "Tell Hux I'll be there." He waited until the stormtrooper walked away, as he held your hand helping you off the table. "Come to my chambers tonight." he let go of your hand, walking away as he left the room. 

He had not specified when, so you trained, walked around and headed to your own chambers to pass the time. You polished the lightsaber, the one you found that belonged to Vader, when you felt a familiar tug. The meeting is dreadful. You smiled, recognizing his voice even in your head. "You should leave, no one would try to question you." You heard him let out a scoff. You're probably right. "I know I am, so why don't you make an excuse and ditch General uptight, then you and I can finish what we started earlier." 

He was quiet. And for a moment you panicked and didn't know if you'd gone too far. I'm here. "Thought I pushed you away." Even without seeing him you could feel his smile. You could never push me away. It was like his hand was holding yours, you could feel his palm, his warmth, the way your fingers touched. I'll see you soon. The warmth was gone, and you took that as your cue to head to his quarters, running through the hall like your life depended on it. 

It was unlocked. Which you where grateful for since you didn't have an explanation as to why you'd be outside Kylo Ren's personal chambers at this hour. Walking in it was dark, cold, and oddly smelt of ash. It was also very bare and empty, not a single indication anyone even lived here. Well except for the bed, that looked sunken in from where he probably slept. You didn't intrude anymore than what your eye could see from the doorway. "You're earlier than I expected."

You jumped, your reflexes making you turn around an hit Kylo in his shoulder. "You startled me." He grabbed your hand, "Let's talk." He held your hand, never letting it go as his gloved fingers rubbed circles on your palm. "I've developed an attraction towards you, and I can't ignore it anymore." He closed his eyes, inhaling as he moved closer, his body nearly pressed to yours again. "You don't have to, the feelings mutual, and I-" 

He opened them, looked at you with hope in his eyes. "And I also can't ignore how I crave your touch, how I'd wish you kissed me even now." You reached to tug on his belt, looking down as he kissed your forehead. "No one can know," "I understand." He moved his other hand to hold your neck in place as he pulled back. "With me there's nothing special, and you can't expect me to be affectionate to you," you swallowed, nodding, "I understand that too-" "At least not in public, in private, here in my chambers I plan to express my affection." 

"And how exactly will you be doing that?" The loving gaze he had given you up until this point was gone, instead replaced with the same desire he was fueled with earlier today. "I think you know by now." You licked your lips, your hand traveling to his chest. "But only if you want to." You leaned up, and he met you halfway as he kissed you, softly as his hands found your waist. "I definitely do."


End file.
